


CRIKETINE

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Invasion, Prose Poem, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: Inspired by Nekrogoblikon - Nothing But Cricketshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-CNVOB6LE0





	CRIKETINE

  
What everyone feared was not the Cops  
Shooting off rounds at any and all cost  
Shooting Armenians, peeling back Priests  
Capping Asian gooks and red Ginger freaks

What everyone feared was not the Gangs  
Coming at night when the town is asleep  
Coming with fright in the houses, they creep  
Stealing Newborn and raping Ginger freaks

What everyone feared was not the Cops or the Gangs  
Killing after every harvest while the town hid away  
Killing every and or anything in its hopping pathway  
Bounding at night when the town is asleep  
Bounding with fear in the town, it leaps  
Eating just about anything and at all cost  
Eating up Armenians, eating up Priests  
Even getting Jews and queer Ginger freaks

Everyone hid when they came bounding to town  
Everyone hid when the sun was blotted out  
Everyone hid when they chirped about  
Everyone hid when the Crickets jumped around

Leaving behind a corrosive brown crust  
Boring holes in walls and kicking up rocks  
Their hoard swarms forward with a chirp and a hop

Chirping together a leviathan scream  
All they do is Eat, Chirp, and Leap  
Tiny clawed legs digging into soft meat  
A faint growing sound of static in the streets  
It means you’d better hide or you’re gonna meet  
The least soulless thing since hallow Ginger freaks

**Tonight in the town of Alaf’vogell, the Crickets will feast!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nekrogoblikon - Nothing But Crickets  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-CNVOB6LE0


End file.
